The National School of States 2013-2014
by invisiblecanada
Summary: A complete rewrite of my first one. A new school year is starting for a group of teenagers. Watch as they progress and learn from the actual states at this school filled with insanity.
1. The Applications

Heya Peeps, this is Invisible here showing off the new and improved NSoS, or National School of States for you new people. I have decided to make this one actually make some sense and I am going to make it so that it somewhat follows an American high school setting (classes, courses, ect.) so if anyone reads this and doesn't understand something (like the courses) please don't hesitate to ask me since I only just began to understand the differences after four years. Well, I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

A breeze blows through the open window of the dim office, bringing with it the scent of the ocean and of citrus fruit. A fan blows hot humid air at one of the three desks in the office, the only desk with an occupant in it.

The woman wipes a bead of sweat from her head as her fingers peck at the keyboard, entering something that only she knows of. Papers shuffle as both the artificial and real wind blows gently across them. It's hot in the office where the air conditioning has yet to be turned on, though this doesn't seem to bother the woman. She gazes raptly into the dim monitor, the white screen reflecting off her cheap gold glasses.

"Damn it!" she yells and slams her hand across the keyboard as the sound of death erupts from the computer.

"What happened?" a man asks, walking into the room with a stack of papers in his arms.

"I hate Solitaire," the woman grumbles. "Is that more work?" she eyes the stack with disdain.

"Yep, just in time for you to look over," he drops the stack onto the pre-existing one, startling the small green lizard that had made it's home next to the coffee mug.

"I hate you Damon," she hisses and pushes up her glasses.

"Why do you even wear those?" Damon asks, sitting in the wooden chair opposite her. "You don't need them."

"Appearance," she waves her hand. "You should help me with these papers."

"Why? You're the one who decided to do this thing. Besides, I also have things to do," he crosses his arms. The woman reflects this and adds a glare.

"What could be more important than helping your own sister with her school?"

"Plenty of things, like bringing her more papers," he laughs.

"But I'm your sister," she pouts. "You should help your family."

Damon lets out a groan. "Fine, just because you used the puppy eyes," he reaches for some papers. The woman's eyes light up.

"Really? Thank you Dame," she gets up and hugs him. "Now, I need to go get some coffee for me and Lilith."

"Lilith?" he asks as she runs out of the room. "Damn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello states of the United States of America. We at The National Highschool wish to hire you to teach the students of the 2013-2014 school year. Please fill out this application to apply to the job.

.

State:

Name: (Both nickname and given name)

Gender:

Age: (Appearance)

Physical Description: (Please be descriptive and if the character has a thing that isn't normal please give a reason. Like if he/she has purple eyes because of partial albinism and wears glasses for this.)

Personality: (Same as physical, I need explanations and some backstory)

Positive traits:

Negative traits: (please try to make two negatives for one positive. This isn't mandatory, just something that I would like)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Class you want to teach: (see below)

Class you don't not want to teach: (see below)

Other Information:

Please sign here x_

*We need teachers for the core subjects and the electives that have been given. If there is a class that you believe I have missed or something that seems interesting please put that there.

.

Hello potential students. Please fill out this application in order to apply to the National High School.

.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Physical Description: (Same as above)

Personality: (Look at teacher application)

Positive Traits:

Negative Traits:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Course Selection: (Technical, Collegiate/College Prep., Honors, or AP classes)

Electives: (Need 3 electives. Fine Arts (please specify), computer class, Creative Writing, Psychology, Sociology, Nutrition and Healthy Living, Etc.)

Other Information:

Your other classes will be decided based on the course selection chosen and by grade. Thank you for applying and we hope to see you here soon.

.

Elizabeth Bishop. Principle of The National High School.

* * *

Fun fun, yet somewhat boring to write. I need something entertaining, I think I'm just going to use this right now as some sort of area to talk to my self. This first section is not important, what is important in the message under it.

Yo, I might be missing something here or there since I wrote most of this on an iPad in study hall while on the lookout for certain teachers, so if you would kindly point out anything missing or any mistakes I will love you forever.

So send in your characters and lets have a fun year at the NSoS


	2. Shipping Problems Part One

Hey again people, this is the first part of the actual story here and I hope ya'll enjoy it

* * *

Miriam D. Jones lets out a long sigh as the ship chugs away from the port in Louisiana. It's a huge boat, which makes her feel somewhat out of place, not to mention that the only ships she's ever been on had been small ones to transport coal or corn.

"Hey shortie," a vein in her forehead ticks as she spins around.

"I'm not short!" she yells at the black haired boy.

"You're shorter than me," he says, an annoying grin on his face.

"I'll kill you!" she screams and stomps in front of him. She's at least a head and a half shorter than him, even with the six inch heels that are killing her feet.

"You'll be expelled then, the rule book says that any fighting will earn you a three day suspension so I'm pretty sure that murder will warrant expulsion," he says.

"I'm a teacher you over grown ass wipe!" she screeched and dives at him, only to be blocked by a very tall man dressed in black.

"Miriam," he sighs, pushing her away from the kid, who is staring at the two in slight shock. "What are you doing?"

"That punk called me short!" she screeches and tries to attack again, but the man blocks her.

"It's cause you are short," the boy mocks, sticking his tongue out.

"What's your name?" the man asks.

"Win Allen-York," he shrugs.

"I think you should go back to your cabin."

"But I'm going to kill that punk Damon," Miriam glares at the boy as he shrugs again and starts for the stairs to go below deck.

.

The living area of the ship is probably the most luxurious thing Alyssa has ever seen. Everything in the room is white, except for the bowl of oranges and the multicolored flowers dominating almost every flat surface of the room.

Even the table she's peeling her oranges at is white, something that he finds slightly annoying. What is the point in transporting a ton of kids in an all white boat? Don't they realize that it's going to get all dirty?

The door to the girl's living area opens slowly and a girl steps into the room, blinking rapidly as her eyes get used to the sudden change in light that Alyssa had also found irritating. The change in the artificial light from the dim hall to the brightness of the living area is also unneeded.

"Hi," the girl walks over and tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear. Alyssa looks at her, or more specifically her shirt. I farm it and I grow it, a weird shirt that she had yet to see anywhere else.

"Hey," she bites into a slice of orange and holds it up to the girl. "Do you want some?"

"Sure," she says quietly and sits down in one of the, shockingly, white chairs. She takes and orange and takes a delicate sniff before plopping it into her mouth. "It's good," her voice sounds shocked, which slightly confuses Alyssa.

"Yeah, I brought it from home. Straight from the orchards in Georgia," she laughs.

"It's natural and fresh, so that's why it tastes so good," she reaches over for another slice. "I'm from a farm in Idaho so I've only ate fresh produce, the stuff in the stores are disgusting." "I know what you mean," she says. "My name's Alyssa by the way."

"Mara," she smiles.

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that! Please put down the corn!" Damon yells as he runs past the two girls.

"I'm not short you gigantic ass!" Miriam screams as she follows, throwing corn everywhere.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'm still looking for states to be teachers and non state students so send them all in!


End file.
